


Silence

by Lycianea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/Lycianea
Summary: Akihito tries to listen. Will he ever find, what he is looking for?





	

Silence

I will allways remember the first time, you took me.  
You took me by force.  
Beside my screams, pleas, moans and tears  
The only thing I heard of you was – silence.

The next times you took me, I remember, too.  
It was by a special kind of force, as some things have changed.  
Every single time, you brought pleasure and pain to me again.  
But the only thing I heard of you was – silence.

I remember the times you rescued me.  
Again, there were screams and tears and pain.  
These times it wasn´t you, who brought them.  
But nevertheless. The only thing of you was – silence.

Now I´m lying exhausted in your bed, beside you.  
Another time of your extraordinary kind of playing behind me.  
Things changed so much by now, but again...no word of yours.  
Your arms around me, my head is resting on your chest. - „badumm“

I´m confused. What? And then I realise.  
The first time, you took me – you´ve could me hurt, much, much more.  
The next times you took me – things changed so slowly, I never could catch and hold onto them.  
Every time, you rescued me – there was a special kind of fire in your eyes. And I remember your touch and your words.  
I listen - „badumm“.

And finally, finally I understand. This heart, beating inside your chest, is MINE.

I close my eyes and listen to your silence. The steady rythm of it lulling me into sleep.


End file.
